Ironie du destin
by Profumo
Summary: Il ne faut jamais gifler un sourd. Il perd la moitié du plaisir. Il sent la gifle mais ne l'entend pas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Je reviens à l'assaut, mais cette fois avec des histoires drôles à deux balles.**_

Sex in the city powa xD

------------------------------------------ 

Ce qui fait que les hommes sont des hommes, c'est qu'ils se rasent pas. ...

Kurogane était allongé sur le lit avec un drap positionné juste en bas de son nombril afin de cacher ci et ça. Il esquissait un sourire malicieux en regardant la porte de la salle de bain avec impatience. Ça faisait depuis longtemps que Fye lui promettait une soirée spéciale friandises avec plus si affinité. Le brun laissa échapper un ricanement en entendant un bruit suspect venant de la porte de la salle de bain. Le blondinet finit par sortir et s'appuya contre le mur avec un air joueur et sensuel. Pour seul vêtement, il portait un jean et avait les cheveux légèrement humides, lui donnant une coupe d'un chaton mouillé.

Kurogane laissa échapper un grognement d'excitation en regardant la silhouette finement sculptée de son désiré.

Le blond se rapprocha doucement de lui en cachant ses mains derrière son dos. Il grimpa tel un tigre sur le lit en ronronnant de délice avant d'empoigner les mains de Kurogane et de passer des menottes sur chacune d'elles. Le brun esquissa un sourire. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout mais c'était assez prometteur comme expérience. Fye accrocha chacun des menottes aux rebords du lit faisant en sorte que le ninja se retrouve les bras écartés au maximum. 

-Grr tu m'excite...

En attendant ça, le mage accentua son sourire et passa ses doigts sur le torse de son aimé avec telle lenteur que ça en devenait sensuel. Kurogane frémit en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur afin de manifester ses pulsions. Le blondinet se mit à cheval par dessus le brun en posant ses genoux de chaque côté du corps du brun en se frottant lascivement contre son intimité. Le brun laissa tomber sa tête dans les coussins en essayant d'étouffer ses soupirs avec les coussins. Il pouvait pas bouger après tout.

Fye dénuda ses dents en un sourire carnassier avant de tendre sa main pour chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir non loin du lit. Kurogane jeta un coup d'oeil curieux vers le mage s'imaginant déjà des accessoires les uns plus sexe que les autres.

Fye tourna sa tête avec un air malicieux en tenant dans les mains... deux bandes de cire à épiler. Kurogane écarquilla les yeux en comprenant pas tout de suite ce que c'était et commença à gigoter.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous bordel ?!

Fye approcha doucement les bandes de cire des aisselles de son compagnon et les y colla sans faire attention aux frétillements convulsifs de celui-ci. Il attendit quelques minutes en faisant comme si les bruits plaintifs que laissait échapper Kurogane, n'existaient pas. L'index et le pouce de chacun de ses mains vint saisir le bout de la bande. Le brun serra les dents.

-Non, t'oserai pas ... Fais pas ça ...

- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire l'amour avec un homme épilé ...

Un seul mouvement et ... 

- ARGGG !!! JE VAIS T'ETRIPPER SALE FACE DE RAT ! 

_**---------------------------------------------- **_

J'adore c'est tout simplement immonde xD

Une autre conneries dans le prochain épisode ! 


	2. Chapter 2: la bible

_**Deuxième histoire... C'est un évènement biographique, et c'est surtout assez bizarre x3**_

_**Je sais pas ce que j'ai ce soir mais les idées dévalent les unes après les autres xD**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

Fye était tranquillement assis dans un taxi, les coudes posés sur le bord d'une des nombreuses vitres. Il regardait le paysage passer avec un air assez distrait. Le soleil venait agréablement caresser sa peau de pêche. Il s'amusait à inventer un passé à chaque personnage qu'il voyait dans la rue. Certains étaient en sueur : un travail stressant sans doute. Une femme tenait son enfant par la main : elle venait de le chercher de l'école. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'une large main vint le perturber dans ses pensés en se posant sur sa cuisse.

Fye hoqueta en rivant ses yeux sur le coupable qui l'avait si violemment perturbé.

C'était Kurogane. Ses yeux fixaient le côté opposé tandis que sa main caressait le jean du blondinet d'une façon assez protectrice voire possessive. Fye soupira avant de venir déposer un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon. Celui-ci se retourna et épousa les babines de son compagnon. Le baiser était passionné, les deux amants avaient passés 72 heures avec les gamins, donc cette petite trajectoire dans la voiture était le seul moment de liberté qu'ils avaient. Le blondinet esquissa un sourire malicieux.

- Kurogane, tu te souviens que dans chaque hôtel il y avait à chaque fois une bible, hein ?

Le brun souleva un sourcille interrogateur.

-Bin ouais , et ?

- Tu te rappel la fois où une bonne femme catholique nous avait obligée de la lire ?

Kurogane contracta son visage. Oh que oui, il s'en rappelait. C'était ce magnifique moment où il était resté 2 heures et demi sur les genoux à lire quelque chose qui ne l'intéresserait en aucun cas. Au début il essayait de pénétrer dans "la voie du seigneur" mais en arrivant à la dixième page il n'enregistrait plus aucun mot. C'était pile poil le moment où il avait envie de se pendre.

-Ouais, et ?

- Le verset 29, Kurogane, le verset 29 ...

Le ninja écarquilla les yeux avant de froncer les sourcilles l'air songeur. C'était quoi déjà ? Et puis pourquoi est ce que Fye lui en parlait maintenant hein ?

Son cerveau travaillait pour retrouver ce putain de verset 29 de la bible mais retrouver un souvenir aussi insignifiant était comme vouloir trouver ouvrir une huître pour en extraire la perle avec les mains.

Néanmoins, il s'efforçait de retrouver toute les citations qu'il connaissait. Bon alors, ça pouvait être " Tu enfantera dans la douleur " ? Non, peut être pas ... "la vie n'est qu'un souffle" ...il y a aucun rapport. "L'homme n'est que mensonge"... Il y avait toujours aucun rapport. Quoi que le brun voyait très bien Fye parler en métaphores.

"Tu ne touchera point ..." Arf, mais tu ne touchera point quoi ? Kurogane avait les yeux plongés dans le vide pendant que le blondinet le regardait d'un air amusé.

"Tu ne touchera point "... Le brun releva la tête brusquement. C'était donc ça ! Fye ne voulait pas qu'il garde sa main sur sa cuisse ! Il pouvait pas le dire plus clairement...?

Kurogane fronça les sourcilles en retirant sa main des jambes de son désiré avant de retourner la tête d'un air boudeur. Le mage pencha la tête sur le côté avant de soupirer et de retourner à son occupation super passionnante.

Arrivés sur place, Fye proposa aux deux gamins de se reposer un peu et de trouver un endroit pour dormir et pour manger. Kurogane refusa en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Tan pis pour toi.

Après ses mots, le blondinet esquissa un sourire et se retourna afin de rejoindre les enfants. Le ninja se retourna également avant de se mettre à courir à toute jambes.

Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce verset 29 bordel ?! Il arriva rapidement devant un hôtel quelconque et demanda s'ils avaient une bible à l'accueil. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en le prenant pour un fanatique mais n'osa pas refuser et lui apporta un petit livre. Kurogane se mit à feuilleter avec frénésie les pages. Verset 29...

"Monte plus haut, toujours plus haut, jusqu'à atteindre ton but"

Merde ...

_**---------------------------------------------------**_

_**The end !**_

_**C'était vraiment pétant à décrire tout ca xD**_

_**Eh ui Gwendolen, le chapitre précèdent était vraiment ...nan je le dirai pas ...**_

_**Et pitié, dites moi que vous avez tous comprist l'insinuation de Fye xD**_


	3. Chapter 3: Scrabble

_**Nouvelle histoire 100 débile xD**_

_**Bref je continue à taquiner mon petit Kurogane, une vraie fangirl comme dit Gwendolen x)**_

_**Bon, ce chapitre la je le met en format théâtral, il y a pas vraiment de descriptions à faire c'est plus un jeu de mots xD**_

_**Faites bien les liaisons et si il le faut lisez le truc à haute voix **_

_**------------------------------------------------**_

Le Scrabble ... Kurogane détestait le Scrabble...

C'était le genre de jeu qui servait à que dalle et qui lui rappelait fortement son enfance. Eh oui, quand il était petit il allait jouer à un jeu semblable au Scrabble avec sa grand mère. Et elle se sentait tellement seule que quand son petit fils venait, elle parlait et parlait. Le petit Kurogane essayait de l'écouter mais à chaque fois un détail détournait son attention. Une fois il s'était attardé sur les rides de sa mémé en s'imaginant qu'elle pouvait tomber en poussière à tout moment. Tu étais poussière et tu y retournera, comme on dit. Les dents de sa mémé étaient tellement écartés qu'on aurait dit que sa langue était en prison et le jour où le futur ninja y détecta un bout de salade coincé, il fut traumatisé à vie.

En début d'une soirée très calme...

Kurogane : Bon c'est à mon tour, c'est ca ? Bon je fais "OASEAU"

Fye: Oaseau ? -OA- ? Mais c'est pas avec un "a" un oiseau mais avec un "i"

Kurogane: Un oiseau est pas forcément dans un nid.

Fye : rhah sque t'es con.

Kurogane: bon d'accord d'accord, tiens je vais plutôt faire ca, "ESQUIMAUA"

Fye: esquimaua ? Ca se finit pas par un "a" un esquimau, mais par un "u"

Kurogane; tout les esquimaux ne sont pas nuds, il y en a qui sont pudiques.

Fye: ...

Kurogane: RHah d'accord d'accord je fais RRAQUETTE ! oui, RRaquette !

Fye & Mokona : Ca n'a pas deux "RR"une raquette !

Kurogane: mais si ca a deux air pour une raquette, vous connaissez pas le tennis ! OKAY, je fous "déddoublement" Ca va là, c'est correctement écris, bon je choppe les dés et je brasse ...

Fye : Mais qu'est ce que tu fous avec ces deux "DD" ?

Kurogane: bah ca se voit pas ? je brasse !

Fye: ouais bon... Yukio c'est a ton tour !

Yukio: de loin oui, j'arrive !

Kurogane: elle avait pas un W la sorcière ?

Fye: Si, pourquoi ?

Kurogane : Bwhaha on peut rien faire avec un W à part Waters (chiottes )

Fye: jte parie que quand elle sort elle nous le fait.

Yukio: bon ca va c'est à moi là ?

Kurogane: ah j'étais sûr que t'allais utiliser le W, c'est quoi ? WerdoW, Werde ?

Yukio : C'est. ni. WerdoW. ni. Werde. mais. c'est. merde. que. tu. lis. à. l'envers. et. j'ai. toujours. mon. PUTAIN DE W !

Fye: calmez vous ... bon c'est à toi.

Mokona : Mekyo !

Kurogane: C'est quoi ?.. Mek...Mok... Ca fait le troisième tour que tu nous sors "Mekyo" ...je te préviens c'est la dernière fois qu'on accepte ce mot...

Mokona: Mekyo !

Sakura: Fye-san c'est à vous !

Fye: Bon bah je fais "restaurant", ce qui me fait 26 points et je rajoute en croisé "spermatozoïde" ce qui me fait 34. Et pis encore "calligraphie" ce qui me fait un total de 73 points ! Tiens Kuro ton assiette.

Kurogane: Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

Fye: non, c'est du foie de canard.

Kurogane: comment t'as réussi à faire ça ?!

Fye: il suffit de hacher finement la viande ...

Kurogane & Yukio: TU PEUX PAS AVOIR 73 POINTS !!

Fye: Ahh je viens de remarquer que je peux encore faire "expansionnisme" ce qui me rajoute encore 31 points et je fous encore...

Kurogane, c'est bon arrête avec tes points, on a comprit que t'étais le meilleur !

Fye: ah je peux faire encore un petit croisé et je rajoute "thermes"...

!! SBAM !!

_**--------------------**_

Kurogane: Bon alors, ca y est c'est à moi ? Qu'est ce que je fous, c'est bizarre j'avais 7 petits carrés blancs et là j'en ai beaucoup plus ...

Fye: CHé mé dents ...

_**-----------------------------------**_

_**Voila voila, laissez des commentaires, si vous avez pas compris le truc je l'enlève :p**_

_**Je fais ce que je peux avec ce que j'ai xD (et dans mon cas j'ai rien, même pas un neurone)**_

_**Thanks people and peace**_


	4. Chapter 4: Parce que

_**Il y a plein de petits détails qui nous échappent ... **_

Fye souffrait le martyre, le sang de vampire parcourait son ses veines en parcourant son corps.. Il serrait les dents et supportait la douleur, la respiration saccadée. Une fois la douleur partie il releva la tête avec une larme au coin de l'oeil :

...I did it ...

Parce que Kurogane explique avant le plus grand sérieux que les épées ont une âme sans avoir fumé quoi que ce soit.

Parce que quand Shaolan et Sakura se retrouvent seuls il y a personne derrière pour gueuler une grosse connerie.

Parce que pendant un combat, on ne les a jamais vu transpirer. (mondialisation : Axe )

Parce que Sakura à un rire de niaise.

Parce que Fye sourit en fermant les yeux pendant 10 minutes tout en continuant à marcher droit sans se péter la gueule

Parce que la plus part du temps quand nos héros pensent ils tournent les yeux en bas a droite... Dans les séries comme NCIS, on nous a toujours répété que quand le criminel tourne les yeux en bas à droite pour réfléchir, c'est qu'il mentait ...

Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvent dans une nouvelle dimension et que la langue est différent et que seul Mokona leur permet de se comprendre... Shaolan arrive à lire toute une bibliothèque en une langue qu'il ne connaît pas.

Parce que où qu'ils soient, la bouffe est toujours d'un genre japonais ou européen.

Parce qu'à chaque fois que Shaolan raconte qu'il chercher des plumes, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour l'aider et lui dire "c'est magnifique"   
Au lieu de :  
"Des plumes ? Bwhaha, et ma grand mère c'est un cow boy ... GROS CON, VA CHANGER TA MèRE ! " 

Parce que Kurogane utilise du gel expresse tout les matins.   
Tu passa ta main sous tes narines et tu la dirige directement sur les cheveux... la morve sa sèche vite.

_**Et ainsi de suite ...**_


	5. Chapter 5: Paradis

_**Je suis désolée, j'avais un vide pendant un moment et je savais pas quoi écrire... Dans ce genre de situations tu essaye de te rappeler d'un truc que t'as fais quand t'étais gosse. Eh oui, parce que l'enfance c'est le moment le plus lumineux de ta vie où tu foutais encore tes deux doigts dans les prises électriques et que ta soeur, qui dort dans la même chambre que toi, gueule : hayaaaa, fais pas chier, jt'avais déjà dit que j'aimais pas dormir avec la lumière allumée !! **_

Et pis encore plein de bonnes choses, mais c'est pour une autre fois xD 

---------------------------------------------------------- 

Ca faisait depuis un bail qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un petit moment ensemble, rien que tout les deux. Fye avait donné rendez-vous au ninja dans un parc, éloigné de la ville et des yeux du monde. Les enfants n'étaient pas encore au courant de la relation étroite que menaient les deux adultes certaines nuits (on pourrait penser que je parle de business). Et même si on dit qu'un relation est basée 80 pourcent sur le sexe, il arrive des moments où ils voulaient juste discuter. Avec des mots doux, un petit baiser sur la lèvre... des trucs à l'eau de rose qui font plaisir quand on est en couple. Rien de tel qu'un jardin à l'écart.

Kurogane suivait les chênes plantés le long de la route en suivant à la lettre les indications que lui avait donné le blondinet. Les nuages qui cachaient le soleil diminuaient la force des rayons projetés sur la terre, donnant ainsi une atmosphère très agréable : ni trop froide, ni trop chaude. Une douce brise caressait le visage hâlé de Kurogane et son regard était porté au loin tel un capitaine de navire qui observe un océan sans fin. En ce jour, la nature semblait s'épanouir telle une fleur dans un champ en se murmurant un langage incompréhensible pour l'oreille humaine.

Kurogane s'étonnait d'avoir des idées aussi...poétiques dans le crane. Le plus étonnant c'est que pour une fois, il profitait de cette ambiance printanière. Sans doutes le chant de l'amour qui vous berce.  
Enfin une tête blond apparût devant ses yeux en ravisant ses pupilles : yearh il y est parvenu, enfin ! Il s'approcha doucement du banc ou était posé Fye avec un sourire carnassier avant de poser ses deux mains sur les épaules de son aimé. Cependant, son geste fut stoppé par les paroles d'un mage qui pestait contre...le banc.

- Putain de... maudit par la mère des ... qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel...

- Mais qu'est ce que ...?

Fye sursauta et se retourna vers le brun. Son visage était déformé par la frustration et une pointe de colère.

-Ah, c'est toi ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce que t'as à t'exciter contre le banc ?

Fye lâcha un soupir avant de lever les yeux vers Kurogane.

-Viens t'asseoir près de moi et toi aussi tu commencera à râler.

Kurogane s'approcha du blond avec une once de méfiance avant de venir se poser près de son aimé. Personne ne parlait laissant faire la chose et le ninja ne se sentait pas du tout en état de râler. Il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'oeil vers le mage afin de s'assurer que celui-ci ne lui préparait pas un coup foireux. Après trois minutes passés sur le banc, le ninja soupira lourdement avant de soulever un sourcille interrogateur.

-Bon voila, ça fait trois longues minutes que je suis posé ici, je gueule toujours pas, c'est quoi le problème ?

Fye serra les dents.

-Le banc vient juste d'être repeint...

-... putain de ça ... 

_**-------------------------------------------------------- **_

Yearh, chuis en force avec mes fics foireuses à deux balles qui servent à rien XD

Bon bref, la morale de cette fic pourrait être : les amoureux se doivent de tout partager, même les pires moments ( comme la grippe par exemple ).

Peace and love people. 


	6. Chapter 6: Matelas

_**ALors, il y a beaucoup qui me demandent d'où je trouve ces idées.   
Je vais donc satisfaire votre curiosité (parce que je sais ce que c'est que de rester dans l'inconnu xD) et vous dévoiler que ... tout ce qui est écrit ici vient d'un bouquin :3  
Joke, joke, en fait il y a des éléments biographiques comme l'histoire du "verset 29" qui en a fait rire pas mal à ce que je vois Le Scrabble c'est malheureusement pas de moi, moi je suis juste la pour la mise en scène comme on dit. Le Scrabble c'est de François Perusse. Quoi que le premier paragraphe de la mémé de Kurogane il est a moi, bwhahaha !  
Le chapitre juste avant est à moi. Et le premier c'est un mélange avec sexe in the city, mais c'était une situation assez différente de celle que j'écris, cependant le but était le même xD**_

L'ensemble est un assemblage d'idées personnelles.

Donc voila, si j'en déçois certains, désolée (oui, désoléE, ca y est vous savez tous que je suis une gamine ! )

Ce chapitre et assez biographique également...et voilaaa, vous savez aussi que j'ai une vie bizarreeuuh... 

_**  
-------------------------------------------------------- **_

Le soleil venait poser ses délicats rayons de soleil sur une peau pâle. C'était le calme plat, rien que des vagues pour venir bercer des oreilles surchauffés par le bruit des mômes de 5 ans en train de boire la tasse et de vomir sur le sable des carottes râpés. Il était 12 heures. Certes, c'était le pire moment pour venir à la plage à cause du soleil qui redoublait de puissance, mais de l'autre côté, il y avait quasiment pas de monde. Fye ferma les yeux en lâchant un soupir de bien être avant de se laisser tomber près de Kurogane. C'était le bonheur total depuis 30 bonnes minutes.

Le blondinet posa ses yeux sur son aimé en esquissant un sourire. Le brun s'était légèrement assoupi, mais malgré ca, il sentit le regard de Fye se poser sur lui et esquissa à son tour un léger sourire. C'était carrément parfait. Le vent se mit à souffler en caressant le sable telle une main sur le corps de son amant. Doucement, presque amoureusement. Le blondinet pris exemple sur les mouvements des doigts invisibles et vint passer les siens sur le corps hardent de son amant. C'était un délice.

Les deux corps profitaient de la chaleur bouillonnante qui émanait de la sphère flottant juste au dessus d'eux jusqu'à ce que ...

-Monsieur ?...monsieur ?

Fye entendit la voix perçant juste au dessus de lui et releva mollement la tête. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Où était passé le soleil ?! Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement en laissant progressivement passer la lumière vers ses pupilles.

-Kwaaa ?

Ca voix était pleine de frustration. Elle avait osé interrompre un moment unique. Ils étaient enfin tranquillement installés et voila qu'elle venait avec une pelle en les recouvrant de merde...

- Est ce que je pourrais vous emprunter le matelas rouge vif gonflable qui est à côté de vous ?

Fye ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle demandait et tourna sa tête vers la droite pour se retrouver en tête à tête avec le sable. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en se grattant le crane d'incompréhension avant que ses yeux ne se dirigent vers sa gauche. Horreur ! Le dit matelas rouge vif c'était levé et regardait, mortifié, la jeune femme en dénudant ses dents en un rictus de colère. 

-Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit le matelas rouge vif ?...

_**------------------------------------------------- **_

Yearh, c'était plutôt court. Et je sais même pas si c'était drôle mais sur le coup, quand j'étais à la plage avec mes potes c'était drôle x) 

Enjoy Fellas !


	7. Chapter 7: vache

_**Yearh, j'ai pondu un autre chapitre ! Par contre, jme fais pas trop chier pour les descriptions sur ce coup la ...sorry :S**_

Bonne lecture.

----------------------------------------- 

Fye fixait la fenêtre en attendant le retour de Kurogane et de Shaolan. Ils étaient partis affronter quelqu'un à petaouchnok pour récupérer l'une des nombreuses plumes de Sakura. Le blondinet n'était pas venu pour cause de nombreuses blessures après une première bataille. Sakura et Mokona étaient resté avec lui pour tenir compagnie et de toute façon ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient d'aucun secours pendant les combats.

Fye fixait donc la fenêtre sans se rendre compte qu'une boule blanche se rapprochait de lui avec méfiance. Il esquissa un sourire avant de retourner la tête et tomber sur une feuille blanche. Le blondinet écarquilla les yeux avant de soulever un sourcille interrogateur. Mokona se mit à rire joyeusement en regardant la tête perplexe de mage (ca y est vous sentez la gaffe venir ? )

-Fyeee, regarde j'ai fais un dessin !

Le concerné releva les yeux vers ceux de Mokona avant de regarder la feuille complètement immaculée.

-Euh...et qu'est ce que c'est ?

Mokona replia la feuille blanche derrière lui d'un air protecteur.

- C'est une vache dans un pré ! 

-Ah...et elle fait quoi la vache ?

-Elle mange l'herbe !

-ET elle est où l'herbe ...?

La boule de poils fronça les sourcilles.

- Rhoh, la vache elle a mangé l'herbe !

-Ah...et elle est où la vache ?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux qu'elle foute ici la vache si il y a plus d'herbe ?! 

_**------------------------------------------------ **_

Le problème, c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'elle existe déjà cette blague xD ou un truc dans le genre... Ca veut dire que j'ai en quelque sorte copiée ... x)

Enfin bref, temps que ca vous fait rire et découvrir des histoires débiles hein x3

Faut que je me remonte les bretelles ...les chapitres ils deviennent de plus en plus courts TT


End file.
